


Amber Eyes

by yuriparadisu



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriparadisu/pseuds/yuriparadisu
Summary: Junpei takes Chidori for a hospital rooftop date during the dark hour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> badly written but im chidori/junpei trash okay _(:3」∠)_

Junpei stopped a moment, glancing down at his wristwatch. 11:59, almost the Dark Hour. He gazed at the overcast sky; buttoning up his coat against the cold, he waited. The streets were plagued with people. Just stood there. Blankly staring as if into space. Victims of apathy syndrome. The cases had increased greatly as of late with the coming of the next full moon and it pained Junpei a little to see them. "Nothin' I can do about it right now" he murmured to himself. Not until the moon was next full anyway. He forced himself to look away and thought instead of Chidori. As there was no planned visit to Tartarus tonight he had decided to make the short journey of visiting Chidori in the hospital.

As the second hand hit 12 his watch froze and the somber surroundings began to change. Junpei continued on as the sky above him turned a murky green and the waters surrounding Tatsumi Port Island became a deep crimson, reminiscent only to blood. 

Upon entering the building he was hit by a familiar yet clinical smell of disinfectant. Making his way past the nurses station he continued down the corridor towards the elevator. Pressing the button he shuffled a little on his feet, impatiently, as he waited for the doors to open. Unlike any ordinary person, Junpei took no notice of the coffins lining the corridors and hallways. The coffins in the hospital beds. The coffins behind the reception desk. Junpei of course was not ordinary. Transmogrification was, by now, the norm. Being a persona user and encountering horrors far worse within the depths of Tartarus had caused him to grow somewhat immune to what most would probably find utterly terrifying. 

He ambled on down the hallway to room 102. He stopped for a second outside the door. Adjusting his hat and taking a good few deep breaths, he readied himself. "Play it cool, Junpei. Play it cool".

Opening the sliding door, he entered the room with a wave. "Yo! Chidorita!" he said brightly, greeting the only other person not currently under transmogrification in this hospital. The red haired beauty put down her sketchbook and turned to meet her guest. Her amber gaze, somewhat lifeless, brightened just a little to see him. Though she did not smile. 

"Junpei" she said in response. "Shall we go?"

Junpei grinned at her, gesturing towards the open door. "After you" he beamed.

Chidori placed her sketchbook and pencil neatly on the bedside table and got up to join him. Together they exited the room and made their way to their regular destination: the rooftop.

It was only during the Dark Hour that they could do this. The security surrounding Chidori's ward was carefully monitored. No visitors were allowed besides those members of SEES. And likewise, Chidori was not allowed out. It was only now that she was allowed a taste of freedom. And it was only thanks to Junpei.

As they climbed the stairs to the rooftop, Junpei watched her back. Her long scarlet hair swayed in time with her steps and Junpei's heart clenched just a little in his chest. Her hospital gown was thin, leaving little to the imagination. Junpei's face flushed as he thought of the pale skin just beneath.

It was then that Chidori abruptly stopped. They had reached the top of the stairs and Junpei, completely in his own world, had almost walked into the back of her. 

Chidori turned around unaware of the boy's fluster. 

Composing himself he gave an awkward smile, shuffling round her to open the door.

The cool fresh air hit them instantly. Chidori raised her arms, wrapping them round herself against the cold.

"Ah... one second". said Junpei, struggling to remove his own coat. He handed the garment out to her. 

She took it without protest, slipping her arms into the oversized sleeves. For a moment there was silence...

"Thankyou" she responded at last in a small voice. "You didn't have to". 

It was a hard thing getting acustomed to Junpei's kindness but it was something she was getting used to little by little.

"Ey, no problem Chidorita" he laughed, contented with her thanks. It wasn't often that Chidori would show gratitude, but the fact that she would show it to him made his heart flutter. "Er... uhm, shall we?" he said, motioning.

Chidori gave a small nod and they stepped side by side up to the railing. The view was surely something. The roof of the hospital overlooked the water which right now, due to the Dark Hour, was dyed that deep crimson. The moon sat low over the tide, looking as if it were to fall at any moment and be submerged.

"It's kind of beautiful" Junpei piped up "in a weird kinda way y'know... I mean hey, the water matches your hair" he laughed.

Chidori said nothing in response, but merely gazed out over the waves. 

...

"Junpei" she said finally.

He turned to find her amber eyes now gazing directly at him and he felt his heart pound in his chest. Damn was she beautiful. The moon behind her acted as a sort of halo, bathing her in a soft light that seemed to make her pale skin shimmer.

"Yes, Chidori?" he croaked, his throat dry.

"Why do you bring me up here? To the rooftop?" she asked.

Junpei stepped back from the railing a bit with a thoughtful smile on his face. "Ah uhm, i guess... because you seem to enjoy it?" 

Chidori cocked her head to the side. She was puzzled at the boys response. Enjoyment. Pleasure. These were all foreign words to Chidori. What was it like to enjoy something? She really wasn't sure.

"It's not unpleasant I suppose..." she started. "Junpei...do you? Enjoy your time with me?"

Junpei's face flushed at the question. "Err, i guess you could say that" he said awkwardly, fiddling with the brim of his hat. "I mean, yes! I do, I... really do".

Chidori looked back over the red tide. "I'm glad" she said in that dreamy voice of hers. 

They stood for a while in silence looking out over the rooftop railing. 

Until all too suddenly, Junpei felt something lightly grace the back of his hand. Looking down he saw Chidori once more looking at him with those pretty amber eyes, hand outstretched. 

Blushing but with confidence, he took her pale hand in his. And they stopped a while longer. Looking over that red tide, hand in hand, on that hospital rooftop.


End file.
